11pm
by eccentricrabbit
Summary: Scully and Mulder… Okay this is complete fluff I can’t even write a summary for it! It’s a very short one shot.


**Title: **11pm

**Author:** Temperance Brennan

**Rating:** K+

**Summary:** Scully and Mulder… Okay this is complete fluff I can't even write a summary for it! Do NOT read this unless you can handle fluff. -- It's a very short one shot.

**Authors Note:** I don't think I've ever written something as fluffy and… I don't know… Just please don't leave me flames…

**Disclaimer: **Not mine. (Sadly)

--

She couldn't quite remember her excuse for turning up at his apartment at 11pm. But she didn't want to dwell on it and knocked on his door. She didn't need an excuse, did she? Surely he wouldn't mind her coming over. She never minded him turning up at her apartment unexpectedly.

"It's open," she heard Mulder call, something he said almost every time she'd knocked on his door. Maybe next time she should just walk right on in.

No, she didn't want to catch him watching one of those videos that aren't his.

"Hey Mulder,"

He moved his legs off the couch so she could sit down and she flopped rather gracelessly onto the couch next to him.

"You okay?" He asked; concern etched into his features.

"Yeah, fine," He gave her a look that said he didn't believe it. "Alright, alright; I concede," she said with a teasing smile. "I'm here because I can't sleep _and_ I'm bored right out of my brains."

"You have more than one brain?" Mulder asked, faking sincerity. She tapped her head with her fingers and leaned back into the couch.

"What're you watching?" She asked, narrowing her eyes at the television trying to figure out what was on.

"This new TV show, Bones or something… It's pretty good." He nodded towards the TV. "The woman is a forensic anthropologist. Doctor Brennan," he looked at her to make sure she was listening, and then back at the screen. "That FBI agent is Seeley Booth; he calls Doctor Brennan, Bones."

"Why does he do that?" Scully asked, screwing up her nose at the nickname.

"Because she works with Bones… I don't know."

"I guess it's like people calling you Spooky," she said thoughtfully. "Don't you think, _Spooky?"_ She teased. He chuckled.

"You do know people call you Mrs. Spooky," She scowled at him, and slapped him playfully on the shoulder.

"Shut up and watch the TV," she said, resting her elbows on her knees and her head in her hands. The show_ was_ fairly interesting, and she was hooked by the end of it. "Bones and Booth are kind of cute together, don't you think?"

"Yeah, I guess," He looked like he didn't want to discuss television relationships with her, so she just shrugged at him. "Do you want a drink?" he asked getting to his feet; she nodded and tucked her feet underneath her.

--

"Thanks,"

He passed her a bottle of beer. She drank it down fast, loving the feeling of the beer as it hit her stomach and it seemed to make all the worries in her mind just disappear.

"You're welcome," he said drinking his just as fast as she. "Hey Scully," he said and he leant back into the couch tilting his head back and looking utterly relaxed.

"Mm hmm," she said lifting her feet and dropping them into his lap. He barely even looked at her, she'd done this many times before when she'd come to visit. She knew he didn't mind. He reached down and tickled one of her stocking clad feet making her wriggle, and she had to suppress the urge to giggle.

She swung her feet off his lap and moved over so she was sitting closer to him. He put his arm around her and she pressed her side against his, resting her head on his shoulder. It felt good just to know he was there, that he wasn't going anywhere for the moment. She breathed in his scent, and reveled in the feeling of his chest moving up and down against her cheek as he breathed.

"I'm glad they assigned you to work with me,"

"Mulder, it's been seven years, and you say this now?"

"I know," she didn't know what he thought he knew, but she just closed her tired eyes, and smiled in her only half awake state as he brushed his fingers through her hair.

**The end**


End file.
